


Take Me to a Higher Plane

by cogsandsprings



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogsandsprings/pseuds/cogsandsprings
Summary: Kanda has a rough day at work, so his three partners show him a good time.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Lavi/Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Lenalee Lee
Kudos: 10





	Take Me to a Higher Plane

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the second ever full porn piece I've ever written so constructive criticism is appreciated! I hope you enjoy <3

Kanda liked getting home before the others. It wasn’t that he hated his three partners, it was just that they were sometimes…a lot to handle. Especially after he was just coming home from a grueling day at work. He enjoyed his much needed decompression time, and he was sure Lenalee, the sprout, and the usagi certainly appreciated the improvement in his mood as well. 

Tiedoll had let him out of the flower shop early today, and Kanda checked quickly around the apartment to make sure he was totally alone before allowing himself to unwind a little. The day had been HIGHLY annoying, and it made his head throb just thinking about it. Standing up all day, running around, arranging flowers for people who, frankly, didn’t deserve them… It could give him a fucking migraine some days. Usually just relaxing would do the trick, but today he felt like he would need a little help from the other three to fully unwind. However, he had a little while still before Lenalee got home, and then an even longer time after that before the sprout and usagi would come barging in. 

The only thing to do for it was to get ready for what he really wanted. 

Kanda neatly shut the door to his room, leaving it cracked open a little for when Lenalee came home. She would know what to do with him, what he wanted, what he needed. 

His hands shook as he took his clothes off methodically, folding them neatly in a pile on the desk with his shoes on the floor below them. Just like a good boy would. Kanda could already feel himself unravel slightly at the action, anticipating the praise his partners would lavish on him. 

Sinking further into his prepping routine, Kanda went to the bathroom, the tiles cold on his bare feet. He cleaned himself thoroughly, careful not to stretch or touch too much. He wasn’t sure if they would want him to, after all, and it was better to be safe than sorry. The steady routine helped him calm down, as well as the fact that at least Lenalee would be home soon. 

Heading back to his room, he noticed it would only be five to ten minutes before Lenalee got home. He could definitely wait that long. He’d done longer even, hours, while the rest watched movies or did something else for a while leaving him a desperate squirming mess on their bed. He kneeled on the carpet in front of the door to his room, out of range so he wouldn’t be hit by the door when Lenalee entered, but close enough to be accessible. Then, he settled in to wait. 

Kanda focused on clearing his mind, almost like meditation, but with more thoughts about sex. He took time to think about what he wanted his lovely partners to do to him. He was feeling particularly frazzled, so he would definitely want to be handled closely, maybe a little roughly. He shivered thinking about Lavi wielding his favorite paddle on him while Allen and Lenalee held him down, rubbing over his back. He kind of wished it weren’t so physically awkward to get spanked and eat Lena out at the same time, but honestly he wouldn’t have earned that privilege so early in their scenes anyway. 

Oh, but he wanted to earn it. He’d have to do something impressive. He wanted to be anchored, held, full. Wanted to do something to catch Lenalee’s interest. Hopefully she would be excited enough by his current little display that she’d play with him until the other two got here instead of making him wait for them. 

Kanda heard a key twisting in the lock and he froze. His stomach dropped and warmth spread through him. His cock twitched as he listened to Lenalee shout that she was home, and where was he? His throat stuck and he called weakly, “Bedroom!”

“Oh, I know that voice.” Lenalee smiled as she pushed his door open and saw him kneeling. “Have you been good?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Kanda watched Lenalee breeze past him to the desk.

“I see you folded your clothes. Did you clean yourself?”

“Yes ma’am. I didn’t touch myself either.”

“Must’ve been hard to wash yourself without touching.” Her breath was warm against his ear and he only jumped a little. He was mostly used to how quiet she was. Mostly.

However, as he processed her statement his brow furrowed and he glanced over his shoulder in question. He was sure she could tell he was a little too foggy for this right now. 

Lenalee dragged her hand across his shoulders, draping his hair over his shoulder. “Just kidding, love. You’ve been extra good, then! I suppose you deserve a reward, huh?” 

Kanda tilted his head in acknowledgement, baring his neck in submission. He wouldn’t dare to presume what he deserved, but still wanted Lenalee to know that he heartily agreed with her. 

Lenalee took the open invitation, mouthing wetly across his neck. Kanda held back his groan, though it very nearly slipped out. Lenalee’s mouth traveled further up his neck, teeth grazing the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver and let out a shaky breath. He was so pent up. 

“What do you want, baby? Want me to open you up nice and wide?”

“Yes, please, ma’am,” Kanda moaned. Just thinking about Lenalee touching him more than just lightly or with her mouth made him even more eager for it. 

“On the bed then, darling. On your hands and knees so Allen and Lavi can see how good you’ve been when they get home.” Lenalee helped him stand, and though he hadn’t really been kneeling long enough to need it, he still somehow felt like her touch was the only thing holding him up as he crawled onto the mattress. 

The sheets were cool on his cheek as he positioned himself with his ass raised for Lenalee. He clutched the sheets as he felt her lean around him to ask, “What should we do when Allen and Lavi get here, darling? You seem stressed. Do you want the paddle?” Kanda shuddered and nodded. “How about ropes?” He considered for a moment, but shook his head. He wanted to be held in place by his lovers. Lenalee smiled, “Do you want both of them inside you? Stretching you out? I’ll open you up for them nice and wide, let Lavi play with you for a bit with the paddle, and if you’re a good boy, Allen and Lavi will give you their cocks. How about that?” 

Kanda was perfectly absolutely great with that and was not about to question it further. However, Lenalee continued, “And then after that, when you’re all fucked out and sleepy you can go down on me and make me feel good. I want you to make me cum at least twice before we’re done for tonight.” 

Kanda moaned loudly and squirmed, gripping the sheets even tighter and feeling his cock throb and his face heat up. He loved hearing Lena lay out their plans with that perfect, sexy voice. She was being extra nice to him tonight too, pulling out all the stops and giving him all his favorites. He felt himself sink deeper into the fog, chanting, “Yes, ma’am, yes, please, please, please - ”

Lenalee leaned in to press her lips against his in the first real kiss of the evening, though certainly not the last. He moaned into it directly, though it was actually fairly chaste. He really was wound up and keened desperately when Lenalee pulled away teasingly. 

“Oh, did you want another kiss? How do we ask for it?” Lenalee smiled, just shy of cocky. She wound her hand through his hair, gently tugging his head out of the mattress. 

Kanda sighed deeply, his eyes rolling back into his head slightly. Yes, that was it. “Please ma’am may I have a kiss?”

“Of course, good boy. Thank you for asking so nicely.” Lenalee leaned back in for another kiss, but this one was deeper. Her tongue brushed his lips and he opened his mouth for her, eager for whatever she would allow him to have. Feeling her tongue slide against his was almost hypnotic; by the time the kiss ended he had nearly forgotten what Lenalee had promised him. 

She eased him back into the position he was in earlier, face in the mattress and ass in the air, as she let his hair slide out of her grip. She ran her hands down his back slowly, then back up again, massaging his tense muscles and making him relax further. 

“Yeah, that’s good, isn’t it, good boy?” Lenalee cooed at him. She slid her hands further down his back to his ass and rubbed more. “Want me to get you ready now?”

“Yes ma’am, please,” Kanda was so ready for her fingers. He wasn’t ready for her to hold his cheeks open and drag her tongue slowly across his hole. He moaned loudly and tried not to squirm. 

Lenalee slapped his ass hard, then rubbed at the reddening skin. “I love hearing you moan, baby. Show me some more.” Then she dove back down and slid her entire tongue inside Kanda. He practically shouted at the sensation. She slurped at his hole for a while longer, probing around inside him and deliberately missing his prostate until it felt like his cock was throbbing. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to beg, so he keened and hoped Lenalee got the message. 

Lenalee pulled away from him and got the lube and a rubber glove. “Here we go now, good boy. You were so good for my mouth that I think I’ll give you my whole hand. Can you give me a color?”

Kanda moaned and breathed out, “Green.” 

“Good boy. You responded so nice for me.” Lenalee slipped on a rubber glove, then one lubed finger inside of him and swirled it around casually. He was already somewhat loose from her tongue but it felt nice anyway. She slowly pushed in a second finger and gently scissored them. He groaned quietly; better but not quite. Lenalee got the idea and thankfully added a third finger immediately. The stretch burned. Kanda moaned now, panting against the feeling and trying to stay relaxed. 

Lenalee grinned behind him, and circled her three fingers at a punishing pace. She spread them at random intervals, holding his hole open until his hips bucked back into the fingers helplessly. She laughed, not unkindly, at his display. Kanda was glad she thought it was charming and not insolent. He wanted her to see that he was a good boy. 

Finally Lenalee had had enough of fingering him. She hadn’t touched his prostate for more than a graze but there would be time enough for that later. She pulled her fingers out and spread more lube on them. Kanda knew what was coming next and shuddered. 

Lenalee formed a cone shape with her hand and hovered at his entrance. “Ready, good boy?” she asked. 

“Yes ma’am, please. Green.” 

Lenalee slowly pushed into Kanda with her hand, getting as far as her knuckles before Kanda choked out, “Yellow.” She paused and let him adjust. The burn was sublime. He had really needed to feel physically grounded and this kind of treatment, being pushed to his limits, was exactly what he needed. 

Eventually he breathed, “Green” and Lenalee continued pushing in until her knuckles, thumb, and whole palm were inside of him up to her wrist. She slowly moved her hand from the cone shape to a fist, and finally there was pressure on his prostate. Kanda howled in pleasure, feeling fit to burst at the seams at any moment, Lenalee had unraveled him so well. 

He made sure to stay still and not squirm as she began moving her fist inside him. Instead he moaned with every thrust, throwing his head back and panting as Lenalee fisted him faster and faster. Her merciless pace against his prostate was building his orgasm inside him quickly, but he didn’t want it to end yet. 

Thankfully at that moment the front door opened and the Usagi and Moyashi hollered that they were home. In lieu of answering, Lenalee forcefully pressed little circles on Kanda’s prostate, making him keen loudly. 

“Oh-ho, what do we have here? Yu-chan and Lenalee playing without us ~!” Lavi sang as he entered the room. “Makes ya hard, huh Allen?” Lavi walked over to the bed, massaging himself over his pants. Yes, Kanda thought. He wanted to be degraded a bit. 

“Oh we didn’t do much,” Lenalee said innocently, moving her hand a bit. 

“You’ve got your entire hand inside him!” Allen cried out, having moved closer to see the situation on the bed. 

Lavi grabbed Kanda’s hair and he moaned. “Yu-chan was just such a slut he couldn’t wait for all of us. Is that right, Yu?”

Kanda was throbbing and panting again. “Huuhhh, yes. I needed it.”

Lenalee raised her eyebrow at Lavi. “I really was getting him ready, you know. First you’re gonna paddle him, then he’s gonna take both you and Allen together. After he cums he’ll eat me out. We discussed all of it. Besides, he was in a mood and we needed to so something while we waited on you two slowpokes. Isn’t that right, good boy?” Kanda groaned in approval as Lenalee ran her other hand through his hair. “Now get undressed and hop to it you two!” 

While Lavi and Allen got undressed, Lenalee pulled her hand out of Kanda, then walked over to their chest of toys and retrieved the biggest plug and Kanda’s favorite paddle. She handed the paddle to Lavi as she passed by him and climbed back on the bed with the plug. She covered it with lube and pressed it slowly at Kanda’s entrance. He moaned loud and long, feeling the foggy feeling descend back over him again. Yes, he was full and stretched out and he didn’t need to think anymore. Perfect. 

He hadn’t noticed Lenalee get off the bed but she must have because suddenly Lavi was behind him, grabbing fistfuls of his ass and grinning. Kanda shuddered and relaxed further into the bed; he was here to be used. Lavi pulled him to the edge of the bed and stood behind him. He began to lightly slap Kanda’s ass, slowly and seemingly random at first, then gaining speed until he was continuously slapping him and Kanda was yelping with every hit. 

“Oh man, he really wants it today. He’s not even fighting me. Huh, Yu-chan? You’re a good little whore for me.” He pressed Kanda’s shoulders further into the mattress, just to let him feel the pressure. Kanda felt surrounded and overpowered, just like he wanted. He let himself go limp as Lavi picked up the paddle. 

“Here comes the big one, babe. Get ready!” Lavi waited a moment until he suspected Kanda had let his guard down before delivering a hard smack to his ass with the paddle. Kanda honest to god whimpered at the sensation, bucking his hips as the burn set in after. 

Lavi smacked his other cheek and Kanda moaned loudly, almost sobbing. He could feel the plug jostling inside him with every hit and the size of it meant it barely grazed his prostate. He wanted more. More of the paddle, of Lenalee’s hand, of being full. He wanted to be so full he couldn’t think. 

Lavi smacked him with the paddle again and again until he actually was sobbing and shouting and finally, clutching the sheets desperately, he begged, “Just fuck me already, Christ!” his voice hoarse from overuse. 

Allen walked over to his head from where he and Lenalee had been kissing and pawing at each other. He grabbed Kanda’s jaw with his cursed hand and slapped his face hard with the other. He bit Kanda’s lip ferociously and gave him a fiery glare. “If you talk back like that again you’ll regret it.” He spit in Kanda’s mouth and motioned to Lavi to get ready for the next step. 

Kanda felt foggier than ever. He was nearly totally limp as the boys arranged him on the bed, letting Allen crawl under him and Lavi hold him up. Once he was situated, Lenalee stroked the red mark on his face and asked, “Can I get a color, good boy?” 

He barely croaked out, “Green” before the plug was slowly pulled out and he was unceremoniously dropped on Allen’s cock. After Lenalee’s hand and the plug, it wasn’t much, but the heat of it was searing and Kanda moaned nonetheless. Allen rubbed his flanks soothingly and murmured at him while Kanda rocked on him. 

Behind him, Lavi was slipping one of his fingers into Kanda alongside Allen’s cock. He jolted, burying his face in Allen’s neck. With two of Lavi’s fingers he was groaning. The damn Usagi kept his fingers still, waiting for Kanda to break. He wasn’t going to. He was going to stay still, though no one had told him to, just to make things more exciting for a bit. 

They were at a standstill, waiting to see who would move first. Lavi’s fingers twitched lightly inside Kanda, stretching him unexpectedly and almost ticklishly. Not of his own accord, Kanda’s hips squirmed away and he cursed Lavi’s unique thinking. Lavi brought his open hand down hard on Kanda’s sore ass cheek and grinned, “Yu-chan, you moved! I win!” he slapped Kanda’s ass again, making him groan. By this point Kanda felt like he was floating, so he wasn’t sure who was really winning but he felt like it was actually him. 

Allen, deciding to join in the fun more as Lavi got to work actually stretching Kanda, gently maneuvered Kanda so he was face first in the Sprout’s chest, cheek to his massive scar. Allen moved Kanda’s hands behind his back and held them there in an iron grip. He groaned, attracting Lenalee, who petted his hair. “You want us to hold you, good boy? Hold you down and make you take whatever we give you?” 

“Yes,” he groaned through gritted teeth. Lenalee pressed on his back with both hands and he moaned outright. He wasn’t sure why it felt so good, Allen’s arms around him, hands gripping his wrists, more hands on his back, fingers inside him, but it made him feel thoroughly used and owned. Yes, these three owned him and he would let them do anything to him. 

Lavi slipped his two fingers out to put more lube on them. He quickly inserted the two and an additional third finger and set to work stretching Kanda gently. He badly wanted to buck against him, to be fuller, but he felt hands holding him down at every turn. He felt increasingly wild, like an animal caught in a trap, and it exhilarated him. He didn’t really want to escape, but the urge to move was practically instinctual. He couldn’t remember why he wasn’t supposed to move but it was clearly ridiculous. 

He felt a fourth finger teasing his entrance and keened, being held down even more firmly by those hands. There were hands all over him, running down his flank, through his hair, along his arms and back, and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Eventually the fingers disappeared and something much larger pressed against his hole. Kanda whined and went limp, knowing he was about to get what he wanted. 

The press was, without exaggeration, utter insanity. It pushed all thoughts out of Kanda’s mind and he could only barely focus on the extreme burning sensation, the blunt, hot wetness pressing into him. Kanda couldn’t even tell if he was moaning, but he felt weightless, with only those hands and the pressure grounding him. 

Finally the blunt head popped into him and he groaned as even more of it pushed in. He felt exposed and overstimulated. His cock was throbbing but he paid it no attention. His face felt wet and he could feel those hands caressing him, vaguely hear voices whispering sweet nothings to him as that cock pushed further into him. He felt like it would never end and keep going for eternity. 

The pressure stopped moving, evidently ending despite Kanda’s wishes, and the hands kept rubbing at him. One gathered his hair and slowly but firmly pulled on it. Kanda let his head loll back limply and whined. He felt so full, with both those cocks in him. Hands were on his face and he was being kissed wetly. He dropped his mouth open, sticking out his tongue for whoever it was to toy with. He moaned, raw and ragged, when he felt both his ass cheeks being struck. 

Before he could react one cock inside him started moving. He whined, not expecting it, but pushed against all the hands to thrust into that movement anyway. The hands around his wrists moved to his hips and the second cock started moving in contrast to the first, making him shout.

Kanda sat up, supporting his weight with his shaky arms on the bed and thrust back onto both cocks, groaning happily. This was what he wanted. To be mindless with pleasure, and overwhelmed with bodies and hands and pressure. 

“Let us take care of you, good boy,” Lenalee cooed at him, brushing his hair off his sweaty back. Allen raked his mismatched nails down Kanda’s chest and stomach and through his pubic hair, careful not to touch his cock. Lavi grabbed his biceps and held his arms behind his back, making sure to give Kanda the extra stretch he wanted. Lavi pounded into Kanda even harder, Allen bucking beneath them and gripping Kanda’s hips to keep up with the new pace. 

Kanda felt out of his mind with pleasure, and felt the heat building inside him. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to cum but he found he couldn’t speak. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut and laid his head back on Lavi’s shoulder, hoping someone would touch him and push him over the edge. 

Lenalee smoothed her hands across Kanda’s chest, tweaking his nipples and making him squirm and moan. Unlike Allen, she wrapped her soft hand around his cock and stroked slowly, a perfect counterpoint to the rapid thrusting of Allen and Lavi. “You really have been so good for us, Kanda. Our good boy. Don’t you think he deserves to cum, guys?”

“Oh, yeah, absolutely.” Lavi panted. “Wanna see him cum all over Allen and then eat you out.”

“Me too,” Allen moaned. “Why don’t you cum for us, Kanda?” 

“Yes, good boy, let go for us,” Lenalaa purred in his ear. She stroked his cock faster and faster until he felt the heat explode inside him. He was sure he was thrashing around and shouting in ecstasy, but he was removed from it all, floating in perfect pleasure. He went limp in Lavi’s arms and the boys finished inside him. Kanda sighed at the warm wetness and arched his back as they pulled out, trying to keep it inside. 

He felt himself being arranged on the bed on his stomach and wiped off with a warm cloth, then a soft thigh pressed against his cheek. Kanda opened his eyes, when had they closed?, and looked up at Lenalee, who was smiling indulgently at him. She leaned over to stroke his face and spread her legs, “Ready for the real reward? Very good boys get to eat my pussy.” 

Kanda’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed in happiness. He still couldn’t speak but tentatively kissed her thigh as an answer. 

Lenalee ran her hands through Kanda’s sweaty hair and pulled him closer. He licked a broad swipe across her seam and she groaned, tilting her head back. “That’s it, good boy. Really give it to me.” 

Kanda moaned and pressed his face deeply to her, licking around again and finding her clit. He gently sucked on it, poking at and around it with his tongue. Lenalee was already plenty wet and her slick stuck to his face. He moved lower and pressed the tip of his tongue into her quickly and swirled it around, how he knew she liked. 

Lenalee moaned. “Use your hands.” She ordered him. Kanda shivered and brought his hands up to assist him. He circled Lenalee’s clit with his thumb, still plunging his tongue into her. She gripped the back of his head, rhythmically humping his face. He moaned again as he felt more hands rubbing at his back and legs. Lavi and Allen. 

“Ooh she’s really going at it, huh, Yu-chan? Don’t break his nose Lenalee.” Lavi chuckled. 

“And remember to let him breathe,” Allen chided. 

Lenalee huffed and flipped Kanda onto his back and straddled his head. Somewhere in the fog he was grateful for the opportunity. Lenalee lowered herself onto Kanda’s face and he obediently got back to work, sucking at her clit and sliding three fingers into her. She had clearly been touching herself already. 

She rocked gently, letting Kanda get used to her movements, then pulled his hands to her hips. “Keep these here and take a deep breath,” she panted. He did as she told him and then she really got going. 

Lenalee ground hard into Kanda’s face, rubbing her clit against him and making a mess with her wetness. Kanda was in heaven. He wanted Lenalee to use him however she saw fit. He tightened his grip on her hips and moaned loudly into her. He could feel himself getting hard again. 

He felt a rough hand grip his cock and moaned again, causing Lenalee to moan and buck against him. Kanda moved his hips with Allen’s hand and stuck out his tongue hoping to slide it inside Lenalee again. 

“You’re such a good boy, Kanda. Always thinking of the best way to please me,” she panted, movements speeding up. “You were so sexy with Lavi and Allen and even now you’re trying your best to eat my pussy.” She reached down to stroke his head. “You’re so, so good. Our good boy.” 

Kanda’s second orgasm hit him out of nowhere and was nearly as strong as the first. He gripped Lenalee’s hips and pulled her down onto his face, slurping at her and madly sucking on her clit until she came too, gushing against his face. He moaned at the wetness and everything faded to black. 

When Kanda woke he was in bed surrounded by his three partners. He had been cleaned off, which was probably for the best, but he wished he could have felt dirty for a little longer. Lenalee and Allen were to his right and Lavi to his left. 

He turned to see if anyone else was awake and Lavi gently put a hand on his shoulder. “Careful, Yu. We were pretty rough with you.”

He wanted to say “I know, I was there,” but found his voice too raw to let out anything other than an embarrassing croak. 

Lavi handed him a glass of water and he drank as the other two stirred. Lenalee rubbed his stomach while Allen ran fingers through his hair, gently pulling out tangles. It was futile; only a shower and a comb could undo most of them, but the intimacy and gesture warmed Kanda anyway. 

Eventually when he could speak, he asked, “How long was I out?” 

“Maybe ten minutes,” Allen shrugged. “How do you feel?” 

“Yeah, how is your nose? I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?” Lenalee asked, looking somewhat guilty. 

Kanda leaned in and kissed her soundly. “It was good. I feel better than I did when I got home.” It wasn’t a lie, he did feel lighter and warmer, but his ass was killing him. There was nothing to be done for it and telling them wouldn’t do anything about it. 

Lavi poked his side and pouted. “Aren’t you sore? You had both of us at once, Yu-chan! And I smacked the shit out of you!” 

Kanda felt his face twitch and the familiar annoyance at the nickname resurface. He slapped at Lavi half-heartedly, careful not to spill his water in bed. “Quit calling me that! Yes, my ass is sore but that was obviously going to happen! Stupid rabbit.” He hid his smirk at their shenanigans by taking another drink of water. 

“Ugh! Lenalee did you hear that! He called me stupid!” Lavi feigned serious hurt, pretending to faint in distress. 

“Yeah, that was pretty mean, BaKanda. You should apologize.” Allen didn’t bother hiding his smirk. 

“I’ll apologize in hell baka moyashi!” 

Lenalee sighed and laid down more fully to wait out their bickering with the serene smile of someone who picks their battles wisely.

As their bickering continued, Kanda thought to himself that in spite of it all he really was pretty lucky to have these three in his life.


End file.
